How to save a life
by DrWeaver
Summary: Et si elle n'était pas morte. Et si la balle s'était logée dans l'épaule. Que se serait-il passé? A vous de venir voir ) (Spoiler 3x07 & Clexa)
1. Prologue

_Bonsoir !_

 _Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic' qui ne contiendra pas beaucoup de chapitres (je dirai quatre voire cinq au grand maximum), centré sur le Clexa (encore xD). Celui-ci vient après le 3x07 et la vision que j'ai eu en voyant la fin. En fait, comme elle ne me convenait pas, je l'ai modifié. Je vous laisse jugé de ce que ça donnera. Enjoy ^^_

 _P.S. : Je vous retrouve en bas. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. Positif comme négatif (tant que cela reste constructif, bien sûr. Autant essayer de s'améliorer). Ce ne sont que notre maigre salaire. Évidemment, les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas._

 **Titre** **: How to save a life**

Elle venait de se faire toucher. Toucher. Celle pour qui son cœur battait avait reçu une balle dans l'épaule. Cela ne semblait pas si grave quand elle la soignait mais au fil des heures, l'état de Lexa s'empira.

\- Murphy …

\- Je suis désolé. Sincèrement. Si je peux aider, …

\- Tout ce que vous pouvez faire en ce moment, Titus, c'est de rester en travers de cette histoire. A trop vouloir nous voir mort, vous en oubliez tout le reste.

Le gardien de la flamme ne sut quoi dire, tant la réalité le rattrapa. La jeune femme avait raison. Il avait voulu que Wanheda s'en aille, à tel point qu'il en fut hanté les nuits. Il avait l'impression que les Skaikru causeraient la perte de son peuple.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Hey mec. Arrêtes de t'excuser, ça n'enlèvera pas ce que tu as fait.

Clarke regarda Murphy, et le remercia.

\- J'en ai peut-être rien à carrer mais j'ai bien compris que, si elle mourrait ta copine, ça en serait fini pour nous, murmura-t-il à Clarke. Et bizarrement, j'ai encore envie de vire un peu.

Clarke lui sourit avant se de continuer les premiers soins. Elle était perdue. Elle avait pourtant tout fait pour qu'elle aille mieux. En vain. Et dans un élan d'égoïsme, elle choisit la voie qui lui semblait le mieux. Rentrer à Arkadia. Malgré Pike, malgré tout.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà quelques heures qu'ils étaient partis en direction de son peuple. Elle pensa à sa mère se demandant si elle arriverait à arrêter l'infection. Clarke se sentit désemparée. De ne pas pourvoir faire plus pour celle à qui elle avait enfin ouvert ses yeux. Lexa n'allait pas mieux. Même, son état s'empirait de plus en plus et cette dernière ne semblait même plus vouloir se battre pour rester en vie.

\- J'ai peur, fit-elle pour elle-même plutôt qu'à Lexa. Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre alors que je t'ai enfin ouvert mon cœur, continua-t-elle, en regardant la Commandante.

Arrivés enfin au camp, les portes s'ouvrirent sur des gardiens, chargés jusqu'aux dents. Leurs armes les braquaient, attendant le feu vert du chancellier.

\- Clarke. Heureux de te voir encore heureuse. Que me vaut cet honneur ?

\- Je suis venue demander de l'aide à ma mère ! Lexa est blessée.

\- Et pourquoi devrais-je accepter qu'un natif soit soigné dans nos murs ?

\- Pour éviter une guerre serait un bon exemple.

\- Qu'ils viennent. Je n'ai pas peur de les affronter.

\- Si vous faites cela, vous causerez beaucoup de pertes, surtout de votre côté. Les grounders ne s'arrêteront pas. Ils vous tueront jusqu'au dernier.

\- Et qui te faire croire que c'est eux qui gagneront ? Nous avons la technologie. Eux se battent encore à coup de haches ou d'épées. Nous avons quand même une puissance de feu qui peut les exterminer en moins de deux. Tu devrais être heureuse de voir que nous battons pour une vie meilleure.

\- Et apprendre à vivre ensemble ne semble pas vous convenir. Je ne pensais pas que l'on puisse voter pour un homme comme vous. Cependant …

Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle allait dire ni ce qu'elle allait accepter que l'on fasse, sur sa simple demande. Trop de gens avaient péri à cause d'elle mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

\- Vous ne me laissez pas le choix.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et aucune personne ne bougea, tant que Pike ne prononça un mot. Et il tomba d'une traite. Le chancelier était mort. Ses idées avec.

* * *

\- Maman ?

Elle venait d'entrer dans ce qu'il avait appelé l'infirmerie. Un endroit spartiate mais avec ce qu'il fallait comme matériel médical. Les hommes d'Heda déposèrent cette dernière sur une table et attendirent un signe de la blondinette.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Clarke ordonna aux gardes de partir et de surveiller les alentours au cas où les partisans de Pike ne souhaitent venir perturber les soins.

\- Titus a voulu me tuer et l'a touché. J'ai arrêté le saignement mais je n'ai pas les compétences pour …

\- Il a fait quoi ? S'inquiéta Abby.

\- Maman, on a pas le temps pour ça. Elle est vraiment mal en point. Je n'arrive pas à faire baisser sa fièvre.

\- Ca va aller Clarke. Je ne sais pas pourquoi on est venue, lâcha Lexa, tentant de se lever.

\- Elle divague, fit Clarke, en la maintenant couchée. Maman, s'il te plaît.

Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle était clairement perdue. Depuis deux jours que Lexa était dans cet état, Clarke ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Elle avait peur. Peur de la perdre alors qu'elle venait de s'ouvrir à elle.

* * *

Enfin fini, elle sortit de l'infirmerie, heureuse que la chef du clan des Trikru se soit enfin tirée de ce mauvais pas. Pourtant, la voie de la guérison allait être long, l'infection l'ayant affaibli plus qu'autre chose.

\- Elle va s'en sortir. D'ici une semaine, elle s'en remettra. Ou peut-être moins. Tout dépendra de comment elle réagit au traitement.

\- Merci, souffla Clarke.

Elle ne savait pas comment remercier sa mère.

\- Tu lui as sauvé la vie. Les soins, que tu lui as prodigué, l'ont maintenu en vie jusqu'à votre arrivée jusqu'ici.

-Mais …

-Elle va vivre, c'est tout ce qui compte, non ? Et sans Pike et ses envies d'invasion, la paix va perdurer.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sa mère avait la fâcheuse habitude de trouver les mots justes. Lexa allait donc vivre. C'est ce qui comptait le plus. Elle voulait la remercier encore une fois mais sa mère fut plus rapide.

\- Tu tiens beaucoup à elle, ça se voit.

\- ...

\- Clarke,...

\- Maman,...

\- Laisse-moi finir. Cela fait déjà quelques temps que je l'ai remarqué.

Abby ne sût comment lui dire.

\- Ces choses-là se sentent, tu sais. Quand, après le Mount Weather, tu n'es pas restée ici. J'avais compris que tu voulais la rejoindre …

\- Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Je sais. Je l'ai su après.

Debout toutes les deux, le dos contre la paroi – en métal – les séparant de l'infirmerie, elles discutaient enfin. D'un sujet auquel Clarke aurait voulu aborder dans un autre contexte.

\- A Polis, j'ai vu vos regards. Il y avait quelque chose qui dépassait l'entendement. Un lien fort et indestructible que personne ne pouvait détruire, peu importe ce qu'il faisait. Alors, j'ai compris. Compris que j'étais loin de pouvoir vous séparer.

Elle prit une pause, laissant à sa fille digérer les mots qu'elle entendit.

\- Et vu votre arrivée tout à l'heure, j'imagine que votre relation a pris un autre tournant.

\- Ma...

Abby leva la main, signifiant à sa fille de la laisser finir. Clarke ne put s'empêcher de la laisser finir.

\- Cela ne me regarde pas, Clarke. Tu es jeune. Tu n'as que dix-sept ans mais ici, cela ne veut plus rien dire. Tu es devenue la leader de ces jeunes, en qui, nous les adultes, nous n'avions plus confiance. Je n'ai plus rien à dire sur ce que tu as à faire. Mais saches que tu peux venir me voir si un problème se pose. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que si elle fait ton bonheur, ça me va.

Clarke était touchée par les paroles de sa mère. Elle ne put lâcher qu'un simple « merci » en guise de remerciement.

\- Et dis-lui bien que si elle te brise le cœur, elle aura affaire à moi.

\- Pas de soucis, sourit-elle.

Elle se sentit soulagée que ce soit si bien passée. Quant à sa mère, Abby, même si elle avait accepté cet état de fait, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Non pas que Lexa pourrait lui faire du mal mais que sa propre fille s'éloigne petit à petit de son propre peuple, quitte à le laisser seul.


	2. Chapter 1

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Je remercie tous ceux qui suivent l'histoire et/ou qui l'ont mise en favori/follow. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. Enjoy =)_

 **Chapitre 1**

Elle l'avait veillé jusque tard dans la nuit. Elle s'était endormie, la tête sur ses bras, posée sur la table où se trouvait la Commandante. Même si Lexa était tiré d'affaire, elle voulait être là pour la jeune femme. Marcus était venu déposer une couverture sur ses épaules, Abby étant occupée à traiter une histoire de sépulture pour Pike. Un vote avait été fait et elle était redevenue la Chancelière.

* * *

Quand elle se réveilla au petit matin, elle posa ses yeux sur la blessée. Cette dernière dormait encore, toujours groggy par les médicaments. Et puis, avec les récents événements, Lexa ne s'était pas vraiment reposée. Ni elle d'ailleurs. Elle se demanda alors combien de temps elle avait pu dormir. Elle s'étira et décida alors de sortir, histoire de se dégourdir les jambes.

Dehors, le soleil pointait tout doucement le bout de son nez. Elle aimait ce genre de moment. Quand tout était encore calme. Ses amis dormaient encore, ainsi que tous ceux qu'elle connaissait. Elle respira un bon coup et ferma les yeux. C'était un moment où elle pouvait se permettre de prendre du temps pour elle, même si ce n'était que deux minutes.

Un pur bonheur.

Et puis, elle pouvait se préparer à parer tous types d'événements. Positifs comme négatifs. Quand on les avait envoyé sur Terre, il y a quelques semaines, elle n'aurait jamais pensé vivre autant de malheurs ni prendre autant de décisions si importantes qui impacteraient la vie ici. Leur vie.

\- Toi aussi, tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

Elle se retourna et vit Jasper. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de discuter avec lui depuis la tragédie du Mount Weather.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça.

Elle le regardait du coin de l'œil. Il semblait ailleurs, vide de sens et complètement bourré.

\- Comment en est-on arrivé là ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Toi et moi. Nous. Les natifs, répondit-il en s'asseyant.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'on s'est laissé surprendre par les événements. On a dû prendre des décisions que l'on aurait jamais du prendre. On est trop jeune pour faire ce genre de choses.

\- Et pourtant, nous en sommes là.

Alors qu'il avait perdu Maya, il était étonnamment calme. Pas d'énervement ni de haine déversée sur la jeune femme. Serait-il que l'alcool l'ait rendu comme ça ? Clarke savait qu'à la place de son ami – devrait-elle l'appeler comme ça après ce qu'elle avait fait –, elle aurait crier de toutes ses forces. Pleurer aussi. Perdre un être cher était quelque chose de difficile à gérer. D'ailleurs, elle savait ce que cela représentait. Son père, parti à la dérive. Finn, mort sur son poteau d'exécution.

\- J'espère qu'un jour, tu me pardonneras.

\- J'espère que tu te le pardonneras, lança-t-il dans un murmure presque imprescriptible.

Clarke l'avait entendu. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais c'était parvenu à ses oreilles.

* * *

\- Clarke, Lexa est réveillée et elle te demande.

Dans la tour du guet, elle surveillait les alentours. Elle descendit donc et suivit sa mère. Elles ne prononcèrent aucun mot jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Abby laissa les deux jeunes filles tranquilles et ordonna au personnel médical – si tant est qu'ils en fassent partis – de quitter les lieux.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

La question était banale, elle le savait. Elle savait aussi que la brune allait la détourner, souhaitant rentrer à la capitale le plus tôt possible.

\- Où on est ?

\- Au camp Jaha.

\- Clarke, nous devrions partir.

Bingo.

\- Eh ! Tu es blessée. Ta blessure s'est infectée mais ma mère a réussi à la soigner. Il va te falloir quelques jours pour te remettre sur pied. Alors, tu restes allongée sur ce lit.

\- Mais le chancelier …

\- Est devenu chancelière.

Lexa ne comprenait plus rien.

\- J'ai fait le nécessaire. Hier soir, un vote a été effectué. Ma mère a été élue.

\- Mais …

\- C'est tout ce dont tu as besoin de savoir pour l'instant. Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Il faut que tu te reposes.

\- Clarke, tu me connais plutôt bien maintenant …

\- Je dirais même très bien, sourit-elle.

\- Clarke, je ne parlais pas de ça, souffla-t-elle.

\- Je sais désolée.

Elles se regardaient. La jeune blonde, soulagée de voir Heda en vie, avait un regard plutôt protecteur envers cette dernière.

\- Je ne vais pas rester ici alors que mon peuple a besoin de moi.

\- Et ton peuple a besoin d'un commandant vivant et en bonne santé. Le médecin a dit que tu en aurais pour plusieurs jours avant d'être complètement remise.

\- Ce n'est pas plutôt toi qui souhaite que je lève le pied ? Gérer un peuple, ce n'est pas de tout repos. Je ne peux pas m'absenter trop longtemps.

\- Lexa, je sais ce que c'est d'être à la tête d'une tribu.

Voyant sa compagne ouvrir la bouche, elle reprit.

\- Et même si, effectivement, je souhaite que tu lèves le pied, la prescription médicale vient de ma mère. Repos forcé pendant au moins trois jours. Dès qu'elle donnera le feu vert, on retournera à Polis. Je te le promets.

\- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Non, sourit la blondinette.

* * *

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Elle était venu le voir. Ce n'était pas par courtoisie mais parce qu'elle voulait comprendre.

\- Faire quoi Bellamy ?

\- Tuer Pike.

\- Parce qu'il nous conduisait à une mort certaine.

\- Tu déconnes là. Il faisait tout pour notre survie, oui.

\- Je crois que tu es trop aveugle pour le voir.

\- C'est toi qui est aveugle. Dis-moi, tu prends un malin plaisir à tuer les gens, c'est ça ?

\- Tu crois que c'est facile ce genre de décision.

\- Finn, Mount Weather et maintenant Pike. Ca te plaît, hein ?

Il s'était rapproché de la porte. Enfermé pour avoir comploté avec l'ancien Chancelier, il attendait de voir ce qu'on lui réservait.

\- Bell', pour ce qui est du Mount Weather, tu étais avec moi sur ce coup-là. Je pourrais te renvoyer la question.

\- Je sais. Là n'est pas la question. Je … je comprend mieux pourquoi tout le monde te surnomme Wanheda. Tu es devenue comme eux. Comme tous ses natifs. Une assoiffée de sang.

\- Contrairement à certains, j'essaye de faire ce qui est juste.

\- Moi aussi. Pike avait raison. On ne peut pas faire confiance aux Natifs. Ils nous ont pris tellement de monde.

\- Nous aussi, Bell'.

Elle le regardait marcher de long en large, s'énervant de plus en plus.

\- C'est quoi le fond du problème, Bell' ?

Il s'arrêta et la regarda longuement. Que voulait-elle dire par « le fond du problème » ? C'était étrange comme question.

\- J'ai l'impression que la mort de Pike n'est pas la raison de ton état, ni de tout ce que tu as fait dès que l'on est parti du Mount Weather. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

Il ne pouvait lui dire. Quatre mois déjà qu'il a ouvert les yeux sur sa situation. Quatre mois qu'il s'est enfin rendu compte de ses sentiments pour elle. Mais il était incapable de lui dire. Au lieu de ça, il s'était efforcé de les enfuir au plus profond de lui, s'évertuant à faire de ce camp quelque chose de sûr.

\- Je peux pas !

\- Tu ne peux pas quoi, Bell' ?

\- Je peux pas !

Il ne cessait de répéter cette même phrase. Clarke ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait. Elle avait mal pour lui de le voir comme ça.

\- Je peux pas ! Je peux pas !

\- Bell' …

\- Je peux pas ressentir ce genre de choses. Il faut se battre. Se battre pour survivre.

\- De quoi tu parles Bell' ?

\- T'aimer. Je peux pas. Et je ne peux pas supporter de te voir dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle était complètement paniquée face au comportement de son ami et de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Une bombe. L'aimer ? Alors c'était ça. Il faisait tout ça parce qu'il l'aimait et que ce n'était pas réciproque.

\- Je m'en suis rendu compte quand on est revenu du Mount Weather et que tu es partie, nous laissant ici. Je comprend pourquoi tu l'as fait. Mais tu m'as ouvert les yeux. Et te voir avec les Natifs, je ne le supporte pas. Ton clan est ici, Clarke. Pas là-bas.

\- C'est juste une question d'amour propre ? Tu as fait tout ça parce que je ne serai jamais à toi ? Tu es égoïste, Bell'.

\- Et toi alors, tu ne l'es pas peut-être ?

\- Je pensais te connaître Bell'. Je pensais qu'on était amis. Et ce n'est définitivement pas le cas, finit-elle avant de partir.

\- Moi aussi, je le croyais, murmura-t-il.


	3. Chapter 2

_Bonsoir tout le monde._

 _Me voilà avec la suite. Je vous avoue que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire parce que je ne savais pas comment formuler mes idées. Certains passages ont été difficiles mais voilà quand même ce chapitre =) Je remercie tout le monde pour les favoris, les follows et les commentaires. Ca donne envie de continuer. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Enjoy =)_

 **Chapitre 2**

Les trois jours étaient enfin passés et Lexa était soulagée de pouvoir enfin se déplacer. Elle avait attendu ce moment-là depuis tellement de temps. Elle n'aimait pas rester à rien faire, surtout loin de la capitale. Debout devant la table, elle rangea ses quelques affaires.

\- Prête ?

Elle sourit. Elle savait que Clarke était non loin de là et qu'elle se rapprochait. Elle le devinait au bruit léger de ses pas.

\- Prête ! Fit-elle en se retournant.

\- Ma mère va venir te voir, histoire de voir que tout va bien.

\- Et tu ne peux pas le faire ?

\- Je crois qu'elle veut discuter.

\- De quoi ?

\- De nous, de Polis et de tout ce qu'il va se passer à partir d'aujourd'hui.

\- Tu sais ce que je pense de tout ceci.

\- Je sais mais elle a besoin de te l'entendre dire.

Lexa leva les yeux et vit Abby. Cette dernière, pas encore tout à fait au point sur la relation qu'entretenait sa fille avec une Native, voulait se retirer mais Lexa l'en empêcha.

\- Abby, je suis prête pour votre visite de routine.

\- Bien, lança-t-elle.

\- Je vous laisse, fit Clarke, avant de partir.

\- Non ! Reste, répliqua sa mère mais la jeune fille était déjà fors de la navette, qui leur servait d'infirmerie.

Abby commença donc à vérifier que tout allait bien.

\- Vous semblez inquiète concernant votre fille.

\- Disons que toutes les mères s'inquiètent pour leurs enfants, qu'ils soient enfants ou même adultes.

\- Je comprend.

Abby semblait contente du rétablissement de la brune. Elle fit signe de la tête, lui montrant que tout était bon pour elle.

\- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Vous repartez à Polis. Et ensuite ?

\- Je vais réunir le conseil. Malgré les derniers événements, je souhaite vous voir faire partis de la coalition.

\- Vous tenez tant à cette coalition ?

\- Si nous voulons un semblant de paix, il nous faut y croire. C'est ce que Clarke m'a appris. Elle et moi cherchons le meilleur pour nos peuples. Et puisque nous nous connaissons plutôt bien, je dirai que cette alliance ne peut qu'être bénéfique pour tout le monde.

Abby remarqua que la Commandante avait changé depuis qu'elles s'étaient croisées la première fois. Cette dernière semblait plus posée, plus réfléchie.

\- Mais le Mount Weather …

\- A été une grossière erreur, je vous l'accorde. Mais vous pouvez comprendre qu'à ce moment-là, je cherchais à protéger mon peuple.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis ?

\- Je lui ai juré fidélité. A elle et à son peuple. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on prend à la légère chez nous.

Abby allait prendre la parole mais Lexa la coupa.

\- Votre peuple est désormais mon peuple. Celui qui s'en prendra à lui s'en prendra à moi.

\- Mais avec Pike …

\- Un mauvais souvenir à oublier. Vous êtes Chancelière de nouveau et c'est tout ce qui compte. Rien ne me fera changé d'avis.

\- On a quand même tué des centaines des vôtres. Comment pouvez-vous …

\- Abby …

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait juste par son prénom. C'était vraiment étrange.

\- Les morts sont morts. Il faut se concentrer sur les vivants. Tant que je serai Heda, je ferai tout pour que mon peuple se sente en sécurité.

* * *

La discussion avec la Chancelière l'avait conforté dans ses choix. Ils devaient s'attaquer à quelque chose de difficile : la paix. Depuis des générations, ils n'avaient pensé qu'à la guerre. Devenue une facilité, personne n'avait pris le risque de chercher un autre moyen pour vivre sur Terre.

Abby avait donné son accord pour qu'ils puissent repartir à Polis. C'était un soulagement pour la Commandante, qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose : rentrer à Polis. Et même s'ils avaient été reçus cordialement à Arkadia, elle ne s'y sentait pas chez elle. Et avant qu'ils ne partent, elle laissa Clarke aller voir sa mère une dernière fois. Le trajet allait être long et elle ne souhaitait pas que la leader des Skaikru ne regrette quoi que ce soit.

\- Je sais que nous n'avons pas été tout le temps d'accord mais sache que, quoique tu décides ou fasses, je serai toujours fière de toi. Je l'ai toujours été.

\- Merci maman.

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir aller à Polis ?

\- Ma place est là-bas. Je veux être sûre qu'il n'y aura aucun soucis pour nous. Les autres clans peuvent être très persuasifs, quand ils s'y mettent.

\- Pourtant, tu as confiance en Lexa ?

\- Je mettrai ma vie entre ses mains, les yeux fermés. Ce sont les autres clans dont je n'ai pas confiance. Ils n'acceptent pas que nous soyons le treizième clan. J'ai besoin de leur prouver que nous soyons loyaux envers Heda.

\- Je comprend.

\- Et puis, nous ne pouvons pas être deux leaders ici, sourit la blonde. J'ai toute confiance en toi pour les aider du mieux que tu peux. Et je sais que Kane t'épaulera. Vous formez un duo que beaucoup apprécient et respectent.

\- Allez, file. Je crois qu'elle t'attend.

Clarke regarda le convoi et plus particulièrement son commandant. Elle revint à sa mère et lui présenta sa main. Abby lui attrapa l'avant-bras.

\- Puissions-nous nous retrouver.

\- Puissions-nous nous retrouver.

Clarke se dirigea vers le groupe, croisant le regard de Kane mais se retourna une dernière fois vers sa mère.

\- Maman, tu mérites aussi au bonheur. Profites-en, sourit-elle.

* * *

Elles étaient quasiment arrivées à la ville. Le chemin avait été plutôt calme et quasiment personne n'avait parlé. Lexa et Clarke s'étaient échangées quelques mots sur la nouvelle intégration du Peuple du Ciel dans la Coalition. Clarke avait avoué sa crainte quant aux autres clans et les récents événements. Cependant Lexa avait été catégorique. Les Skaikru feraient de nouveau partis de l'alliance. Et si les autres clans se manifestaient, ils encourraient une sortie nette et définitive de la Coalition. Et puis, elles en étaient arrivées à parler de sa blessure. De cette tentative de meurtre.

\- J'espère que tu prendras une décision concernant Titus. Il mériterait la peine de mort.

\- C'est le gardien de la flamme.

\- Et alors. Tu es prête à sacrifier mes amis pour avoir tuer ton peuple. Mais dès qu'il s'agit des tiens, tu laisses passer. Il a voulu me tuer et tu as été blessée. Tu aurais pu mourir. Chez nous, on appelle ça tentative de meurtre.

\- Clarke, souffla-t-elle. Laisse-moi finir. Titus est le seul gardien de la flamme. Celui qui transmets l'âme d'Heda à chaque nouveau conclave. Si tu souhaites sa mort, il faudra déjà qu'il soit jugé puis, il devra transmettre son don à quelqu'un de confiance. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je tiendrai compte des récents événements. Il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça. Il a voulu assassiner quelqu'un à qui je tiens vraiment.

Cela soulagea la jeune femme.

\- Je vais devoir aussi réunir le conseil. J'aimerai vous réintégrer à la Coalition.

\- Même avec ce qu'a fait Pike ?

\- Oui. C'est un mauvais souvenir à oublier. Dois-je te rappeler que je t'ai jurée fidélité ainsi qu'à ton peuple. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ton peuple est désormais le mien et quiconque l'attaquera, m'attaquera en retour.

Clarke ne répondit pas mais sourit. Elle jeta un œil pour regarder Lexa. Cette dernière était devenue sérieuse et concentrée. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir rire de ce genre de discussion ni des décisions à prendre.

\- Il a massacré tout un campement mais je crois me souvenir que justice a été rendue non?

\- C'est vrai.

\- D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as pas expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Un moment difficile à passer mais une décision rapide à prendre. C'était soit lui soit toi. Mon choix était vite pris. Je lui ai envoyé un poignard dans la tête.

Les images de ce moment lui revinrent en tête. Toutes ses armes braquées sur eux. Pike devant elle et un choix à faire. Sans réfléchir, elle lui avait envoyé en pleine tête. Quitte à encore se salir les mains. Si Lexa était décédée des suites de sa blessure, Titus aurait crié à la trahison et les Natifs seraient venus les décimer un par un. Et à l'heure actuelle, Arkadia serait en cendre et elle n'aurait pas donné cher à leurs peaux.

\- Il est mort sur place.

\- J'imagine que cela a dû être difficile pour toi de prendre ce genre de décision.

\- Quelqu'un m'a dit qu'il fallait faire des choix difficiles pour le bien de son peuple. Même si cela allait à l'encontre de nos valeurs. Penser avec la tête et non avec le cœur.

\- Tu penses comme un leader. C'est bien.

\- Et Dieu sait que ce n'est pas tout les jours agréable à faire.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que cela était facile.

Lexa regarda l'ambassadrice et lut une pointe de tristesse mais aussi de colère et de détermination. Elle savait que, si Clarke pouvait empêcher de tuer des personnes, elle trouverait toujours une solution. Cependant, cette dernière semblait sûre de sa décision. Il avait abattu des guerriers dans un combat illégal. Il avait attaqué en pleine nuit. Comme un lâche. Il avait mérité de mourir.

\- Tu seras à mes côtés lors du conseil ?

\- Si tu me le demandes, je serai là.

\- Alors, je te le demande.

\- Alors, je serai présente.

* * *

Elle n'avait pas attendu de défaire ses valises qu'elle avait demandé aux ambassadeurs des douze clans de venir à Polis. Elle avait besoin de régler cette histoire au plus vite. Avec les récents événements, elle se devait d'en finir avec tout ça. Ensuite, elle s'occuperait de Titus. Elle le devait pour Clarke. Pour elle-même. Même si cela ne lui plaisait pas, il avait voulu tuer quelqu'un qu'elle aimait. Il lui avait tiré dessus.

C'est après quelques heures que le conseil fut dans la salle de conseil. Elle avait enfilé sa tenue de guerrière, y compris les peintures de guerre. C'était une marque de respect et d'honneur.

\- Ambassadeurs des douze clans, merci d'être venus aussi vite.

\- Heda, nous sommes heureux de vous voir saine et sauve. J'espère que celui qui a voulu votre mort a déjà été jugé.

\- Tout le monde sait que le Peuple du Ciel souhaite sa mort.

\- Quand on voit ce qu'il s'est passé près de leur camp, je suis sûr que c'est eux.

\- Assez ! Cria la Commandante.

Clarke regarda la scène sans pour autant participer. Elle savait que la moindre parole serait la petite brindille qui allumerait le feu qu'elle n'arriverait même pas à éteindre. Lexa regarda du coin de l'oeil la blonde et reprit.

\- Le coupable sera jugé en temps voulu. Ce n'est pas le sujet de notre réunion.

\- Quel est-il alors ?

-Nous sommes là pour réintégrer les Skaikru dans la Coaltion.


	4. Chapter 3

_Bonjour tout le monde._

 _Désolée j'ai mis un peu plus de temps que d'habitude pour poster la suite mais j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire celui-là mais le voilà enfin =) A savoir que c'est le dernier chapitre. Il me reste donc l'épilogue pour clôturer cette histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Enjoy =)_

 **Chapitre 3**

Tous les clans crièrent au scandale. Tous les ambassadeurs se demandaient comment leur commandant pouvait leur faire ça. Réintégrer les Skaikru à la Coalition ? Il n'en était pas question. Lexa, quant à elle, savait que cela serait difficile mais elle ne lâcha pas l'affaire.

\- _Em pleni_ ! Cria-t-elle de nouveau. Toute personne refusant cette nouvelle entrée se verra exclure à jamais de la Coalition et en subira les conséquences.

\- Mais Heda, … commença un ambassadeur.

Elle leva la main pour le faire taire. Tête haute, regard noir, elle le fixait sans trembler.

\- Depuis toujours, nous ne connaissons que la guerre et la destruction. Depuis toujours, nous nous battons pour que nos peuples puissent survivre sur cette planète. Et si nous tentions d'inverser les choses. Et si nous essayions de vivre en paix. Plus aucune guerre, plus aucun mort. Et si nous essayions de vivre tout simplement.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, laissant à chaque ambassadeur intégrer les paroles de leur commandant. Lexa, qui était descendue de son trône, s'avança vers chacun d'entre eux et continua.

\- Combien de guerriers avez-vous perdu au fil des années ? Combien de femmes et d'enfants massacrés ?

Sa main gauche sur son fourreau, elle fit le tour de la pièce, sans sourciller. Elle devait les faire accepter que leur mode de vie était obsolète.

\- Heda, avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec le peuple du ciel, comment pouvez-vous être sûre qu'ils ne recommenceront plus ?

\- Parce que je le sais.

Elle regrettait déjà d'avoir parlé. Elle savait qu'elle était en mauvaise posture et qu'elle devait laisser Lexa gérer le problème.

\- Vous le savez ?

\- Oui, fit-elle, sèchement. J'ai confiance en mon peuple.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez confiance qu'ils ne récidiveront pas.

Alors qu'elle venait à peine de commencer, la discussion devenait déjà houleuse entre Clarke et l'ambassadeur du Floukru.

\- Votre Chancelier a ordonné ses meurtres. Il pourrait recommencer à n'importe quel moment.

\- Le Chancelier Pike est mort.

\- Mort ?

\- De mes propres mains.

Elle ne savait toujours pourquoi elle continuait de discuter avec lui, ni pourquoi Lexa les laissait poursuivre leur échange. C'était étrange.

\- Vous méritez bien votre nom, Wanheda, dit-il en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

\- Vous ne me connaissez pas. Aucun d'entre vous d'ailleurs. Ce que …

Elle jeta un œil à Lexa, qui s'était assise sur son trône. Cette dernière regarda la scène d'un air impassible et froid. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir prendre part à ce qu'ils disaient.

\- J'ai pu faire depuis que nous sommes sur Terre était pour le bien de mon peuple. Chacun d'entre vous l'aurait fait si tant est que vous vous seriez retrouvé à ma place. Ne dites pas le contraire.

Les voix commencèrent à chuchoter. Certains semblaient enclins à les laisser entrer de nouveau dans la Coalition. D'autres, non.

\- Je ne sais pas si nous sommes à notre place ici, au sein de cette communauté. Cependant, Heda, votre commandante, le pense et je crois que nous devons lui faire confiance. Elle ne s'est pas battue toutes ses années pour faire instaurer la paix pour que nous nous tapions sur la tête au moindre changement que vous n'acceptez pas.

Elle avait laissé la colère parler à sa place. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle, qui, sur l'Arche, était toujours fourré la tête la première dans ses carnets à dessins, devait maintenant se battre pour ne pas mourir. Elle préférait presque revenir quelques mois avant leur envoi sur Terre. Sur l'Arche, tout n'était pas si mal, tout compte fait. Cependant, elle n'aurait jamais fait la connaissance de Lexa. Et ça, elle ne l'aurait pas supporter. Parce qu'elle lui apportait tellement qu'il lui était maintenant inimaginable de finir sa vie loin d'elle.

\- Alors, soit on reprend depuis le début et on acte un traité de paix entre nos peuples, soit on se tape sur la tronche jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Vous choisissez !

\- Clarke !

Elle se retourna vers le trône. Lexa s'était de nouveau levée. Cette dernière semblait importunée par son épaule. Mais ne montra aucun signe de faiblesse aux autres clans.

\- Pas besoin d'en arriver jusque là.

Elle regarda chaque ambassadeur, pour finir sur Clarke.

\- Les Skaikru ont juré fidélité à notre Coalition. Ce qu'il s'est passé récemment près de leur camp est certes très fâcheux et il faudra beaucoup de temps à certains d'entre nous pour oublier. Cependant, il est important pour la survie de nos clans que tout ceci prenne fin maintenant.

Un chuchotement massif se leva. Les ambassadeurs ne cessaient de discuter pour savoir quoi faire. Clarke regarda alors Lexa, qui lui fit signe de la tête de lu faire confiance. Ce qu'elles venaient de faire toutes les deux allait fonctionner. Et après quelques minutes, tous les clans étaient unanimes. Les Skaikru entraient de nouveau dans la Coalition.

* * *

Elles étaient enfin dans sa chambre. Le chemin jusque là avait été très calme, l'une et l'autre se remémorant la réunion. Lexa esquissa un sourire. Elle savait que Clarke et son peuple était enfin protégés. Et elle en était heureuse. Pike, le traître étant mort, la route vers la paix était toute tracée. Il y a quelques mois de ça, avant de rencontrer Clarke, elle n'aurait jamais pensé en être là aujourd'hui. Elle s'était emmurée derrière un masque, ne s'autorisant aucun débordement affectif. Titus l'en avait empêché et elle trouvait que cela était une bonne idée. « _L'amour est une faiblesse_ ». Et puis, la blonde était arrivée. A y regarder de plus près, elles se ressemblaient assez sur certains points.

\- Lexa ?

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par l'objet de ses rêves.

\- Hum ?

\- Ca va ?

\- Oui. Désolée, j'étais en train de réfléchir, lança-t-elle, en esquissant un léger sourire.

\- J'ai vu ça.

Clarke lui sourit en retour. Elle se rapprocha de la Commandante et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle déposa sa main gauche dans le cou de Lexa et l'autre dans son dos. Elle avait ce besoin urgent de la sentir près d'elle. De lui montrer à quel point elle était reconnaissante de tout ce qu'elle avait fait jusqu'à maintenant. Et particulièrement aujourd'hui. Elle aurait compris qu'Heda lève une armée pour aller combattre Arkadia. Ces derniers l'avaient bien cherché.

\- Tentatrice, sourit la brune.

Goûter à ses lèvres lui avaient manqué. Son corps aussi. Elle avait eu peur de la perdre. Elle s'était donc approchée d'elle pour lui montrer sa joie de la voir encore debout.

\- C'est de ta faute.

\- La mienne ? fit-elle presque en riant, étonnée.

\- Tout à fait, reprit Clarke, tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Tes lèvres sont devenues une drogue pour moi. Une fois que j'y ai goûté, je ne peux plus m'en passer.

\- Et il n'y a que ça ?

\- Oh que non. Tout chez toi est comme une substance donc je suis vite devenue accro.

\- Et après, c'est moi la tentatrice.

\- Tout à fait. Tu es tellement magnifique que cela me rend folle de toi un peu plus chaque jour. Je me perds dans un amour indescriptible et infini. Et tout est de ta faute.

Le cœur de la brune rata un battement. Était-ce ça une déclaration d'amour du peuple du ciel ? Jamais, dans sa jeune vie, on lui avait dit de telles choses. Costia avait sa manière bien à elle de lui montrer et de lui susurrer des mots doux dans le creux de l'oreille pendant leurs ébats. Mais là, c'était différent. Clarke lui avait ouvert son cœur. A voix haute.

\- Épouse-moi.

Là, c'était le cœur de Clarke qui avait raté un battement. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'on lui poserait la question alors qu'elle avait toute la vie devant elle. Elle se sentait si jeune pour répondre à la positive à cette question mais après tous ses événements et être passée plusieurs fois à travers la mort, elle ne put que répondre par un « oui » franc et massif. Elle avait besoin d'elle à ses côtés. Quant à Lexa, elle ne put qu'avoir un sourire s'étirant de toutes sa longueur. Elle se sentit flattée et honorée d'avoir une telle personne à ses côtés.

\- Je vais demander à ce que l'on commence les préparatifs.

\- Laisse-moi le temps de prévenir ma mère quand même, sourit la blonde. Elle va faire une crise cardiaque si ce n'est pas moi qui lui dit la nouvelle.

\- J'aimerai tellement que notre peuple sache l'amour que je te porte.

\- Moi aussi, j'aimerai leur montrer mais ma mère a le droit de le savoir avant tout le monde. Et puis, il nous reste une chose à faire avant de faire la fête : juger Titus.

\- Tu ne lâchera jamais, hein ?

\- Jamais. Et je te signale que j'aimerai avoir ma femme rétablie pour notre nuit de noce. Je compte bien profiter d'elle une bonne partie de la nuit.

\- Seulement une partie ? Demanda-t-elle, sensuellement.

\- Et après tu n'es pas une tentatrice.


	5. Epilogue

_Bonsoir tout le monde._

 _Me voici avec le dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je remercie toux ceux qui ont laissé une review ou qui ont mis l'histoire en follow et/ou en fav. Enjoy ^^_

 _P.S. : si certains veulent savoir la sentence pour Titus et voir le mariage, dites-le, je ferai peut-être un chapitre spécial ^^_

 _P.S. 2 : j'ai adoré écrire cette petite histoire (ma première sur The 100 et surtout sur le Clexa). J'en ai une autre en cours (sur le site) et deux autres en préparation._

 **Epilogue**

La nuit avait été très calme. Après de longues heures de sommeil, Clarke se réveilla avec les rayons du soleil. Elle s'étira et remarqua que sa moitié n'était pas là. La connaissant, elle s'était levée aux aurores. Lexa n'était pas une très grande dormeuse. Elle allait devoir y remédier si elle voulait se réveiller à ses côtés. Elle sourit. Elle repensa à la veille et à cette fameuse question. D'instinct, elle avait répondu positivement, malgré leur jeune âge. Sa mère n'allait pas comprendre mais peu importe, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Petit-déjeuner ? Demanda Lexa, après avoir passé la porte.

\- Me dis pas que c'est toi qui l'as préparé ?

\- Non, sourit-elle. A quoi cela servirait d'avoir des servantes si elles ne font rien ? Elles ont tout installé dans le salon. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle te voit ainsi, continua-t-elle, tout en laissant parcourir son regard sur la blonde.

Clarke se mit à rougir. La commandante marmonna un « Il n'y a que moi qui ait le droit » avant de s'approcher de la blonde.

\- Tu ne serais pas un peu jalouse ?

\- Jalouse de qui ?

\- Que d'autres personnes puissent me voir nue ?

\- Pas du tout, fit Lexa, pas très à l'aise.

\- A d'autres, ria Clarke. Mais j'adore ta jalousie, continua-t-elle, en se levant.

Elle s'habilla d'un simple peignoir et vint embrasser Lexa.

\- Tu sais que je vais avoir du mal à ne pas te l'enlever ?

\- Et moi de t'en empêcher, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Allez viens, avant que l'on meurt de faim.

Elles allèrent s'installer. Le buffet était plus que suffisant pour deux. Clarke ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il pourrait nourrir au moins trois bouches de plus.

\- Je vais aller à Arkadia. Ma mère doit le savoir, dit-elle, d'un ton sérieux.

\- Je pensais que tu attendrais le jugement de Titus avant d'y aller ?

\- Si je reste, je risque de … Je …

Elle repensa à ce jour-là. Murphy, Titus, l'arme à feu, les tirs et Lexa blessée. A deux doigts de passer l'arme à gauche.

\- Tu as failli y rester par sa faute. Je ne pourrai pas me retenir.

Elle regarda Lexa, avec un regard empli de colère mais aussi de tristesse. Elle avait failli la perdre alors qu'elle venait de la retrouver.

\- Je comprends.

* * *

Elle était enfin arrivée au camp. La vie avait, semble-t-il, repris son court. Comme si rien ne s'était passé ces derniers jours. Ses dernières semaines. Les gens riaient, s'amusaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient. C'était un spectacle agréable à voir. Surtout pour elle. Surtout après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé.

Le calme après la tempête, disait-on.

Après que l'on lui ait ouvert les portes, elle s'avança vers ce qu'il ressemblait à l'infirmerie. Sa mère serait sûrement là pour soigner les petits bobos. Elle respira un bon coup avant de franchir la porte. Elle était sûre de ses sentiments envers Lexa et sûre de ce qu'elles allaient s'apprêter à faire mais elle avait peur. Peur de la réaction de sa mère. Elles étaient jeunes – et même trop jeunes – pour se marier. Elle entendait sa mère lui répéter encore et encore qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça.

\- Clarke ?

Sa mère s'approcha d'elle, heureuse de la voir ici.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir si tôt. Je suis contente de te voir.

\- Moi aussi maman.

\- Ca va ?

\- Un peu fatiguée à cause de la route mais ça va.

\- Et Lexa ?

\- Ca va mieux. Encore des douleurs la nuit et un peu le matin mais le reste du temps, ça va.

\- Elle garde bien son bras en écharpe ?

\- Oui, maman. Ne t'inquiète pas, je la surveille.

Clarke sourit devant sa mère inquiète. Elle savait qu'au début, Abby ne portait pas Lexa dans son cœur. Enfin, elle non plus mais elle avait appris à lui faire confiance. Pour sa mère, cela avait pris du temps mais elle avait fini pas baisser les armes.

\- Elle n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Non, elle doit s'occuper d'une affaire urgente.

\- Titus ?

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle. Si j'étais restée, je crois que …

\- Je comprend, lança doucement sa mère, avant de prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

Elles restèrent quelques minutes comme ça sans parler, tout en s'installant autour d'une table. Mais au moment où Clarke allait prendre la parole, Marcus fit son entrée.

\- Je viens d'apprendre que tu étais de retour chez nous, fit-il.

\- Pas pour longtemps. Je repars dans deux jours tout au plus.

\- C'est tout ? Demanda sa mère.

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle. Je suis juste venue t'annoncer une nouvelle.

Sa gorge se serra tellement fort qu'elle ne put sortir un autre mot. Elle aurait aimé que Lexa soit là pour l'aider, la soutenir face à cette annonce.

\- Mais avant de te le dire, je voudrais vous informer que nous faisons de nouveau parti de la Coalition en tant que treizième clan.

\- C'est une très bonne nouvelle, lança Marcus, heureux d'avoir un aussi bon dénouement. J'imagine que cela n'a pas dû être facile.

\- Non, pas vraiment mais le principal est là.

Marcus sourit à l'entente de cette information capitale. Lexa avait tenu bon et ils se retrouvaient donc au sein de l'alliance. Il avait un profond respect pour la Commandante et comprenait parfaitement pourquoi elle était à la tête de la Coalition.

\- Et c'est quoi cette nouvelle ? Demanda Abby.

Elle était aussi ravie de voir une fin heureuse à toute cette histoire mais le fait est qu'elle s'inquiétait plus pour Clarke que pour le reste de son clan. C'était quand même sa fille, la chair de sa chair. Elle avait peur de ce que « son bébé » lui annonce. Clarke respira un bon coup et se lança.

\- Je vais me marier.

Abby allait répliquer avant que la blonde ne lève sa main, signifiant qu'elle voulait finir.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Je suis trop jeune, je le sais. Et je sais aussi que notre relation est toute nouvelle. Mais, Lexa et moi, c'est … je ne sais pas … plus fort et plus profond que tout. J'ai … J'ai mis du temps à accepter mes sentiments envers elle et aujourd'hui, je ne me vois pas ailleurs qu'à ses côtés.

Elle fit une pause, cherchant ses mots. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

\- Je l'aime, c'est certain. Plus que ma propre vie. Et il m'est arrivé plusieurs fois déjà de vouloir tout lâcher et partir loin, très loin avec elle. Oublier pendant un temps nos rôles et simplement être Clarke et Lexa et non pas l'ambassadrice des Skaikru et Heda.

Abby vit dans le regard de sa fille une sincérité qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant. De l'amour et aussi de la confiance en la Commandante. Elle était vraiment amoureuse. Elle avait l'impression de se voir quelques années quand elle venait de connaître Jake, le père de Clarke. Alors, elle se leva et alla prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

\- Allons célébrer cet événement, sourit-elle.

Il lui faudra sûrement un peu de temps pour accepter que sa fille ne se marie aussi jeune. Elle n'avait que dix-sept ans. Trop jeune mais tellement mature. La vie l'avait changé et elle était fière de Clarke.

\- Ma fille va se marier, fit-elle dans un murmure. Que demander de mieux !


End file.
